


Clearly Intended For You

by wasp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Another different uni!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasp/pseuds/wasp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, you’re in university! It’s like the time for you to, y’know, experiment and try anal once or nine times,” Louis says in what he thinks is a comforting, calming voice. (Louis and Liam are rooming at university and - it's just PWP.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearly Intended For You

When Louis catches Liam looking up _anal sex_ on his laptop he realises the only thing he can arguably do is raise an impressed eyebrow and clap him on the shoulder. Liam, on the other hand, almost kicks the laptop off his lap with the way his knees jump and his shoulders fly up till they appear to have been glued that way. He turns around slowly, absolutely mortified and Louis wriggles his eyebrows suggestively at Liam’s flushed cheeks.

“That’s a terrible porn site, look how many pop up ads you’ve got up. I honestly expected better from you,” Louis says and shakes his head in mock disappointment. He pauses and leans over Liam’s shoulder to peer closer at the screen, “Unless you think they’re real and you’re waiting for hornymumslut to reply.”

“Oh my god,” Liam says, looking like he wishes his bed would get sucked into a black hole. He squeezes his eyes shut as if that’d make Louis go away and refuses to respond.

“Budge up, mate,” Louis says and climbs into the bunk besides Liam.

If there’s anything Louis appreciates more – it’s good fucking porn. He squeezes into Liam’s space, wriggling his bum to get Liam to make room for him. He finally relents, melting against the wall in embarrassment. Louis hauls his laptop over so half of it is resting on his lap and doesn’t waste time in typing out his most frequented porn site into the address bar and then sits back to patiently wait for it to load. He nudges Liam with an elbow and when he finally opens his eyes to stare at Louis he just gives him his best winning smile.

“I swear this isn’t what it looks like,” Liam says desperately. He tries to shut the laptop on Louis’ fingers but Louis stubbornly keeps his hand on the keyboard and elbows him out of the way.

“So you’re _not_ looking up anal on terrible porn sites? Okay, copy that, gotcha,” Louis says, starting to scroll through the site.

“No, yeah, but – _Louis_ ,” Liam says and actually covers his face with both hands.

“Hey hey, there’s no judgement here. I, personally, enjoy the occasional,” Louis starts to say but Liam hurriedly slaps his palm over his mouth, his own eyes wide and panicked.

“I don’t need to hear that, nobody needs to hear that,” Liam says and Louis grins against his palm for a moment before sticking his tongue out. To his credit, Liam doesn’t even seem fazed anymore like he did when they first started rooming together. He just wipes his hand on Louis’ shoulder (which is Liam’s shirt anyway – Louis doesn’t have any clean clothes and even if he did he just prefers Liam’s clothes to his).

“Look, you’re in university! It’s like the time for you to, y’know, experiment and try anal once or nine times,” Louis says in what he _thinks_ is a comforting, calming voice. He wraps one arm around Liam’s shoulder and squeezes in encouragement. He’s creating a safe, welcoming environment to the wonders of sexuality. Or something like that.

Liam turns to him with that look on his face, the one with the eyebrows and sad brown eyes. Louis’ always torn between teasing him a little bit more and teasing very much more.

“No, that’s not – Jenna wanted me to,” Liam starts and immediately groans in embarrassment, covering his face once more. Louis squeezes Liam’s shoulder and nods wisely. “She wanted to try rectal copulation?” he asks, peeking at Louis through his fingers and he’s so cute Louis wants to hug him to his chest and rock him back and forth. He gets that feeling about 15 times an hour; he’s learning to live with it like he’s learnt to live with Liam’s standard of hygiene (which Louis refuses to believe is the normal standard - laundry? Every _week_?).

Louis can’t help it though, he tries to stop the laughter bubbling out but before he can get a good grip on himself, it’s spilling past his lips and he can’t stop shaking silently against Liam. Liam only looks like he wants to throw himself out of the window and Louis has to hide his face against Liam’s shoulder try and not start laughing again. When it’s finally under control and he’s only gasping a little bit he says, “ _Rectal copulation_?”

Liam flushes impossibly darker and grabs a pillow. Louis thinks for a moment he’s going to be suffocated by Liam’s strong arms (which is a thing they’re not going to touch with a ten foot pole at this moment and time) but Liam only face plants onto it himself.

Louis stops himself physically from teasing Liam anymore by biting down on his knuckle and patting Liam’s back with his other hand. “Is this the Jenna you met three nights ago when we went to that house party? Damn, I knew I liked her for a reason,” Louis says and shakes his head again, punching Liam’s arm.

Liam refuses to resurface from his pillow but Louis starts playing a clip anyway. Louis appreciates good lighting as much as the next person and Liam’s missing out on some fantastic stuff.

“I didn’t know what to do – I don’t want to _hurt_ her,” Liam says, his voice muffled into the pillow.

Louis stares down at the tuft of curly hair splayed against the white cotton of the pillow and feels so fucking _fond_ for his roommate he thinks he’s going to explode. He runs his fingers through his hair at the base of his skull, scratching at his scalp so Liam would relax his fucking shoulders. Liam melts into the pillow and Louis thanks the gods one more time he figured this out quite early on in their friendship. Louis does a lot of stupid things and he can usually convince Liam not to report him or even join in by his amazing scalp massages.

And that’s when it suddenly strikes him. He slaps Liam on the back hard enough for the sound to make Louis wince for overcompensating. It’s just that he’s got a brilliant idea – Louis’ a fucking _genius_.

“Mate, you can just practise with me,” Louis says and he’s actually struck by his own brilliance. He’d high-five himself but he’s too busy pulling at Liam’s shoulder until he can see his face.

Liam’s blinking at him in confusion, cheeks still flushed and a faint pillow crease at his forehead. He’s biting down against the swell of his bottom lip and he still looks utterly lost to what Louis’ going on about.

“The prep stuff, if that’s what you were worried about,” Louis says and smiles as convincingly as he can. Now that he’s said it out loud – it just sounded a lot better in his head. And a lot less like he was as selfless as he was portraying himself in this situation.

“You’re volunteering to -,” Liam’s eyes go wide as he gets it.

“Yeah, s’nothing,” Louis says and he’s not sure who he’s trying to convince this time around. “It’s not like we’re going to fuck,” Louis says and kind of regrets it immediately because _his_ cheeks are starting to heat up now and that’s not what he’d signed up for. “C’mon, you’ll get to practise and make it really good when you do it with Jenna,” Louis says, pitching his voice low and persuasive. Just helping out a friend is all.

“Are you sure?” Liam asks, his voice small.

“ _Yes_ ,” Louis says with an eye roll and squeezes the nape of Liam’s neck pointedly. “That’s what friends are for.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s exactly not what friends are for,” Liam says but he leans into Louis’ touch, not looking entirely opposed to the idea.

Louis raises an eyebrow and leans over to blow a raspberry against his ear.

“Alright,” Liam says and unexpectedly grins at him, small but crooked and something akin to grateful and Louis just strokes his thumb over the soft skin of his neck.

~

“That is one of the worst ideas you’ve ever had and I’ve known you since I was _nine_ ,” Harry says, staring at Louis as if he’s grown another head.

“What’s wrong with it?” Louis asks, stretching out on Harry’s bed.

“Uh, what part of having Liam – the roommate you’re hopelessly in love with – _finger fuck you_ seems like a good idea?” Harry demands, throwing a pen at Louis’ head.

“Don’t be _crude_ , young Harold,” Louis admonishes, watching as Harry misses him entirely and the pen clatters against the bedside table. “And I’m not in love with him,” he tacks on belatedly, refusing to look at Harry.

Harry makes a sound that shows just how convinced he is but he refrains from commenting. He doesn’t need to because Zayn pops his head through the door and grins at the both of them.

“Are we talking about Louis’ hopeless crush on Liam?” he asks, holding onto the door frame as if he can’t really stand up himself.

Niall staggers to his side and drapes himself over Zayn instead; tucking his chin over his shoulder and hugging him close from behind.

“Can we talk about that in front of Louis now?” he asks, his eyes bloodshot and impossibly red against the blue.

He giggles into the crook of Zayn’s neck, nuzzling against the skin to make Zayn squirm and laugh against him. Louis doesn’t think he needs to witness them being cute and adorable and sharing a room and fucking - because everything works out for _some_ people.

“Like you’re interested in anything but each other’s dicks right now,” Louis shoots back from the bed and Zayn just shrugs in agreement. Niall grabs his hand as if hearing the word ‘dick’ was enough and starts to drag him down the hallway.

“I’m going to tape their window shut with some high strength bonding tape so they’ll get caught by Romeson,” Louis says spitefully.

“They probably already do that and every source of ventilation on purpose,” Harry says, pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose.

“I can’t believe you’re studying right now. Is that for the class with Caroline? Are you trying to woo her with your big fat brain instead of your big fat cock?” Louis asks, sitting up on the bed.

“You can’t call her that,” Harry says, turning a page of his textbook as haughtily as possible. He refuses to address any other part of that sentence and Louis rolls his eyes, reaching over to yank on one of Harry’s curls before strolling out of the room.

“Am I the only one who studies in this university?” Harry asks to no-one in particular but he hears Louis’ yell, “YES!” from down the hallway.

~

Louis finishes his shower and thinks about putting his clothes back on before dismissing that idea as ridiculous. He’s going to be naked anyway, might as well make it easier for the both of them. Louis gets out of the shower and walks back to his room with only a towel around his waist, his clothes bundled under his arm. He doesn’t know if this is too presumptuous (and then he thinks what the fuck is presumptuous when Liam’s planning to _finger_ him) but he knocks on their door anyway.

Liam opens the door quickly and Louis just grins at him easily. He brushes past him, dumping his clothes on the floor and Liam looks like he desperately wants to pick them up immediately. Louis falls onto Liam’s bed like he always does, propping himself up on his elbows to look at him. Liam shuts the door behind him and makes sure it’s locked behind him twice.

“Hi,” Liam says awkwardly, shuffling up to the bed. He’s got his hands clenched in his joggers, the ones he usually sleeps in (and who even has different joggers for sleeping and running in?).

“Hello,” Louis says like he thinks Liam is being ridiculous but humouring him all the same.

“So. Rectal copulation,” Liam starts and looks like he regrets it immediately, flushing right up to his roots when Louis collapses on his pillows and starts to cackle.

He shrugs defensively but he’s smiling already like he always does when he gets Louis to laugh like that. The tension’s dissipating and when Louis manages to come up for air Liam’s cautiously got one knee up on the bed. His weight shifts the mattress as he leans forward and his shirt tugs down to reveal the love bite that Louis left beside his birth mark and Louis thinks this _can’t_ be the weirdest thing they’ve done, _surely._

“How,” Liam starts before he seems to lose the ability to speak and he’s gaping down at Louis.

Louis rolls his eyes to try and get the fluttery nerves out of his system and hooks his feet around the back of Liam’s other knee. He tugs so Liam’s on the bed, kneeling besides Louis.

“I’m not saying I’m an _expert_ or anything but there are usually fewer clothes involved,” Louis says and reaches for his towel. Liam’s hand meets him at his waist and he tugs at it, getting Louis to lift his hip to bundle it off to the side.

Louis’ gotten his kit off loads of time in front of his mates, he’s no Harry of course but he’s been in a state of nude enough times not to feel so fucking nervous. It’s not nerves, exactly; it just feels so ridiculously vulnerable to be spread out like this, naked and _willing_ to let Liam use him while he’s sat there fully clothed. Liam’s not really helping either, he kind of makes a choking noise at the back of his throat and looks like he wants to desperately avert his gaze but he can’t seem to manage it. His eyes travel down over Louis’ chest and past his tan lines and it makes Louis’ skin feel flushed already.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Louis says, grabbing his arm to probably steady Liam or something.

“No, that’s not it,” Liam says and eases down into a sitting position. He tucks his hand behind Louis calf easily enough, his hands huge and warm on his skin.

“We can stop at any time,” Louis says and Liam huffs out a fond little laugh which Louis is going to take as a success.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one reassuring _you_?” Liam asks, his thumb stroking over the triangular bone of Louis’ knee almost absent-mindedly.

Louis thinks _yes probably_ since he’s the one naked and spread out on Liam’s bed sheets but he just says, “I think you’re supposed to be doing a lot more than that by now.”

He starts to turn around so he can lie down on his belly but Liam stops him, his grip tightening on his leg, squeezing his thigh just above the knee.

“What are you – I want to see your face. If that’s okay,” Liam says and pinks up as he says, “in case I’m hurting you.”

“Liam, you’ll definitely know if you’re hurting me,” Louis says in a tone that clearly shows how much trust he has in Liam not to hurt him deliberately. He twists back around so he can settle more comfortably on his back and grabs one of the pillows beside his head. He shoves it under his hip to make it easier for the both of them and relaxes back.

“Lube’s in my bedside table,” Louis says. Liam reaches over to grab it, holding the tube like he doesn’t really know what to do with it.

Louis grabs it off him and flicks the cap open, squirting a good amount onto Liam’s fingers. He slicks them up by stroking his fist over two of his fingers.

“Haven’t you used lube with a girl before?” Louis asks, settling back down against the pillows and shamelessly spreading his legs. Just helping out a mate – going down in the books as a goddamn martyr, the modern day Jesus who let his friends practise anal prep on himself.

“Didn’t really need to,” Liam says with a shrug and settles between Louis’ legs, helping Louis keep his one of his legs up with a firm hand at his bent leg.

“Lucky girls,” Louis says wriggling his eyebrows. Liam laughs and they’re both definitely more relaxed now and as weird as this situation is, Louis thinks he could possibly pull this off.

Liam refocuses his eyes on Louis. They flick up towards his face as if asking for permission, his slick fingers trailing across the insides of his thighs. Louis swallows and nods, bites down on his bottom lip to keep from gasping when Liam gently rubs the hot pad of his thumb across his hole before replacing it with his fingers, just getting his skin wet at this point.

“Just push it in,” Louis says and snorts when Liam gives him a flat, unimpressed look. He just continues to circle his index finger around him, his other hand moving down to press against the underside of his thigh, keeping his leg up. “Okay, don’t just push it in, like, go slow and make sure – yeah, that’s good. Slow, just like that.”

Liam starts to slowly push his index finger in, slower than Louis thought humanly possible. Louis’ done this enough times to easily relax, watching the look of concentration on Liam’s face instead. He seems pleased with the praise and continues until he’s knuckle deep and then just _stops_.

“You okay?” he asks, peering up at Louis from between his legs and the sight alone is enough for Louis to think he should definitely have done this on his stomach.

“Yeah, you can move you know?” he says and shifts his hips restlessly, pulling Liam in deeper.

Liam does as he’s told, slowly pulling his finger out and getting more lube where it meets Louis’ body. Louis wants to tell him he doesn’t have to be this careful, no-one ever is with Louis, but he remembers that this isn’t about him – this is Liam’s learning experience and keeps quiet instead.

“Go on,” Louis says breathless already once Liam’s gotten him used to some sort of a rhythm.

Liam keeps his eyes trained on Louis’ face the whole time as he carefully adds another finger. He’s watching for any signs of pain as he slowly pushes in both digits to his knuckle. Louis clenches his hands in the bed sheets, focused on keeping his breathing as normal as possible because Liam has such lovely long fingers and Louis’ trying not to enjoy this as much as he is.

He fucks his fingers in; his thumb brushing over where Louis’ stretched around him and Louis pulls his bottom lip between his teeth to stop any noises from escaping. Liam keeps going at a slow, consistent pace until he can twist his fingers easily enough and Louis can’t help making a noise in the back of his throat anymore. He just loves doing this in the first place and Liam looks so determined and focused and staring in awe at where his fingers are disappearing into Louis. Louis’ already half-hard against his belly and either Liam hasn’t noticed or he’s ignoring it. Louis doesn’t know which is worse.

Liam crooks his fingers and Louis gasps out loud this time, he’s pretty sure he hadn’t instructed Liam to do no such thing. Liam stills immediately, his eyebrows drawn up in worry. He starts to pull his fingers out but Louis reaches down to grab his hand and keep him there.

“Have you been reading up on this?” Louis asks breathlessly, starting to fuck himself back against Liam’s hand before he can tell his body to quit it.

“Yeah, well, I wanted you to feel good if you were going to be helping me out and all,” Liam says sheepishly and Louis feels an overwhelming rush of something like fondness and _more_ at that.

Louis can’t really think about that right now, not while Liam’s fingers are brushing against his prostate and he’s staring up at his face as if he’s proud for making Louis react like that. Louis lets go of Liam’s hand to clutch at the bed sheets instead, nodding at him to go on. His dick’s swelling against his stomach and Liam seems intrigued, his fingers searching for that spot again and smiling shyly in triumph when he gets Louis to make another helpless noise.

The more and more Louis gets worked up the more the lines between practise and whatever this is are fast becoming blurred. Liam’s not even embarrassed anymore, he’s still blushing but he’s settled down onto the bed, his thumb brushing over the skin of his inner thighs naturally, drinking in the sight of Louis.

By the time Liam says, “Think you can take another, Lou?” Louis’ cheeks are flushed bright red and his fringe is starting to plaster to his forehead. Liam’s eyes travel slowly from where he’s working his fingers in and out of Louis to his cock leaking against his stomach to Louis’ face, eyes darkened and still in state of wonder. It’s enough to make Louis’ head spin.

“Yeah – fuck, I, _yeah_ , go ahead,” Louis stutters out, his hands fisting the sheets off the mattress.

“You’re so tight,” Liam says.

“We’re working on that,” Louis says and he’s able to feel pride at how level his voice sounds before he whimpers, his eyes squeezing shut as he grips at Liam’s hand to get him to fuck him like how he wants.

Liam’s built up to a slow, slick rhythm and when he angles his fingers again, Louis’ can’t help arching his back, trying to shove his hips down against his hand to get him to go faster, harder.

“You’re so hard, just from my fingers,” Liam says, his voice almost _hushed_.

Louis’ eyes snap open at that because is – is Liam Payne talking _dirty_ – but he has this look on his face and he’s just in genuinely in awe at how Louis’ reacting. He’s being completely earnest and Louis thinks that might be worse than Liam talking dirty. Louis drops his head back against the pillow so he won’t have to look at him anymore, muffling his moans into his pillow.

Liam’s fingers are so slick already that when he adds a third finger, pushing in as deep as he can go and starting the steady rhythm again, Louis can’t do anything but gasp for breath. He’s picking up the pace like Louis _needs_ him to, fucking him smooth and so fucking wet. Louis’s cock jerks, taking a sharp intake of breathe when Liam runs his knuckle lightly over the underside of his cock, flattening it across his belly as if he’s just feeling how hard he’s made him.

“Liam, I’m gonna – _fuck_ , I’m gonna come,” Louis manages to say. He doesn’t know what he’s trying to do - warn him or something because this wasn’t really part of the deal. He bites hard on his bottom lip to stop himself _begging_ for Liam to touch him and he just knows they’re going to be bruised and swollen tomorrow.

“Go on then,” Liam says and just fucks his fingers in harder. Louis’ toes curl against Liam’s shoulder and he’s panting, uncurling his fists from the bed sheets. “Think you can come like this? Just from my fingers, Lou?” Liam asks, pressing a kiss against the inside of Louis’ knee.

Louis does, his back arching off the bed again as he spills all over his belly, cock spurting untouched. Liam works him through it as best as he can. He gently pulls his fingers out after a moment and Louis whimpers, unable to stop the ringing in his ears or the fact that if he tried to stand up right now he’d go toppling over.

“Holy shit,” Liam says and trails his fingers through the mess on Louis’ skin.

Louis feels him shuffling up the bed and lie down next to him, his dick a hot hard press against his side, his hand resting at the inside of Louis’ thigh. “That was amazing. You look so good, Louis, all fucked out on my fingers,” he says quietly, his thumb stroking at his skin and Louis goes all shivery, everything oversensitive at the moment.

Liam kisses his red cheek as if he’s trying to reassure Louis everything’s okay and Louis can’t help grinning, his eyes still closed – too blissed out to think and leans in to the touch.

“So gorgeous,” Liam murmurs as if he’s the one going through the post-coital high, pressing another kiss against his ear.

He’s still stroking at Louis’ thigh, the heat from his palm heavy when he hikes it up slowly then sliding down again to trail his thumb over the crease of his arse where he’s too sensitive. Louis makes a broken noise, turning his head blindly to nudge at Liam’s face with his nose.

“Maybe you should practise more,” Louis says breathlessly, finally opening his eyes to stare at Liam. Liam’s staring at him in a way that’s making Louis want to get on top of him right the fuck now. “Get used to what it feels like to have your cock buried in arse,” he adds and tries to blink as innocently as he knows how, eyelashes fluttering prettily.

Liam doesn’t stop touching him, his hand shifting to cup his arse and dig his fingertips in slightly. He rolls his hips against Louis almost unconsciously, mouth parting at the friction and pants against his ear. Louis gets his hand between them, palming at Liam through his pyjama bottoms and Liam jerks into his touch, riding up against his palm desperately with another broken sound. Louis’ really wants to kiss him.

“Just the tip,” Louis says with a mostly straight face and after a beat they both burst out laughing.

Liam giggles against his shoulder, pressing his smile against his skin, his own shoulders shaking from the force of his laughter. Liam doesn’t look unsure anymore, smiling at Louis so he’s eyes are squinting closed and rolls on top of him, the grain of his pyjamas rough on his over sensitized skin.

"Practise makes perfect," he finally says and stoops down to kiss Louis properly. Louis’ hand flies up to hold him close, thumbing at the soft curls at the nape of his neck, his mouth parting easily.

“Is it okay if I just want to practise with you?” Liam mumbles against his lip, kissing the corner of his mouth. He presses kisses against Louis’ jaw line, his hand at Louis’ waist.

“I reckon so, yeah,” Louis says and grins helplessly.


End file.
